Love at the piano
by bonboni
Summary: What if Bella could play the piano? A little story of what happens at her first visit to the Cullens' house when Esme asks her to play. The Cullens are left amazed at her talent and Edward and Bella share their feelings at the piano. ExB


_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. This is just an idea.  
_

_A/N: Just a little Edward/Bella moment at the piano. This is just pretending that Bella __could play the piano and showed the Cullens at her first visit to their house. My first Twilight fanfiction, so please give me some feedback!_

* * *

**Love at the piano**

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I nodded. "Yes, back at Phoenix I had lessons nearly every day but I've stopped now since as I don't have access to one."

Edward looked up, suddenly interested. "You didn't tell me you could play."

I shrugged. "That's because I don't like to show off like some people." I smiled jokingly.

"I hope you haven't been showing off- it's rude." Esme scolded.

"Just a bit." He laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been quite modest, actually," I corrected.

"Well, could you play a tune for us?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm really not that good." I shook my head, wishing that I'd kept quiet about it in the first place.

"I'm sure you are. It doesn't have to be complicated… I'm sure that Edward would like to play for you as an exchange." Carlisle smiled and I turned sharply towards Edward, confused.

"You didn't tell me… oh, I see." I grinned; Edward was great at just about everything.

I walked over to the piano and sat down gently, and Edward quickly followed. I was suddenly feeling very nervous about playing in front of his family, I hadn't practiced since I arrived at Forks and most of the tunes that I knew off by heart- or _had_ known- were quite complex.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness spread over me and looked up at Jasper who smiled encouragingly. I had forgotten about his talent up until now.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my hands on the keys. I closed my eyes and began playing one of my favourite pieces- Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu in C Sharp Minor. It had taken me over a year to learn how to play this composition and after playing it several times every day, I had learned it off by heart.

Letting the music fill the room, I closed my eyes and allowed my fingers to take over. Surprisingly, the music wasn't too bad even though I hadn't practiced for quite a while. I heard a gasp coming from my right and I could feel everyone's amazed stares on me.

Once I had finished, I looked up to meet Edward who seemed extremely shocked. I turned around and realized that everyone else had the same expression plastered on their god-like faces. During my performance, Emmett and Rosalie had come in and they were both astonished.

After what seemed like a century, and a thousand fidgets later, Esme cleared her throat.

"That was… amazing, Bella. I didn't know you could play so well," I blushed and looked down at my lap "How long have you been playing for?"

"Um, since I was about 7. I had just finished grade 8 when I came here." I didn't know what else to say- I wasn't the type to talk about my achievements nor was I used to playing in front of large audiences (of course for some people, your boyfriend and his family wouldn't be a large audience, but I wasn't one of those people). I usually played at home by myself, with my tutor and my mum watching. Actually, thinking back, I don't think that many other people, apart from Charlie and a few of my closest friends, knew that I could play either.

"Do you do any composing?" Carlisle asked, now looking extremely interested.

"A little. But I prefer learning pieces from famous composers… I could play you my best composed tune, if you want." I volunteered, feeling a little more confident now.

"I'd love to hear it." Edward said lovingly in my ear. I turned back to the keys and positioned my hands.

"It's called true love." **(A/N: see link to tune at my profile)** I said looking up at the Cullens, who had now all (even Rosalie, may I add) huddled up at the piano. I then looked at Edward, who smiled his most beautiful smile.

I smiled back and placed my fingers at the beginning notes. After the tune had finished, I looked up again but realised that the family had gone and left Edward and me alone.

He pushed away a strand of hair behind my ear. "That was so beautiful," He said softly. "Just like you."

I smiled shyly and looked down. He began playing an incredibly sweet tune at the higher keys and I turned around to meet his eyes.

"You inspired this one." I leaned on his shoulder while he continued playing the soft melody and we carried on sharing our love at the piano until twilight.


End file.
